Pokoli vasárnap
by Sou Momiji
Summary: És megérkeztem egy újabb MidoTaka sztorival :D Rákattantam erre a párosra, szal most bombázni foglak benneteket a róluk írt sztorikkal :)


Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction

Cím: Pokoli vasárnap

Páros: Midorima Shintaro x Kazunari Takao

Beosztás: Yaoi, +18-as tartalom

Megjegyzés: Takao szemszögéből írtam a sztorit, és rájöttem, hogy vele se könnyű összehangolódnom XD Meg a végére pár magyarázat az idegen kifejezésekre:

-Onsen - Meleg vizű forrás, turisták kedvenc úti célja.

-Nii-chan - Bátty megszólítása.

-Shutoku - Az a középsuli, ahova Midorima és Takao járnak.

-Teiko - Az az alsóközép, ahova a Csodák Generációja tagjai jártak.

Vasárnap reggel volt. A szüleink elmentek valamilyen utazásra, amit a bevásárlóközpontban nyertek. Két személyre szóltak a jegyek, így én és a húgom otthon maradtunk. Reggel az volt az első dolgom, hogy lementem és csináltam reggelit, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy olyan pokoli lesz az a nap. Hívtam nem is egyszer, de a húgom még válaszolni se volt hajlandó, ezért úgy döntöttem bemegyek a szobájába. Mindig leszedtük egymás fejét, ha engedély nélkül léptünk be egymáshoz, de az akkor a legkevésbé érdekelt. Bekopogtam, de választ nem kaptam, ezért lenyomtam a kilincset és lassan benéztem. A függönyök még be voltak húzva az ablakán, abban a félhomályban semmit se láttam. Odamentem az ablakhoz, félrehúztam az anyagot és megnéztem, hogy még alszik e az a csitri. Nem hittem a szememnek. Görcsösen kapaszkodott a takaróba, erősen zilált, arca teljesen ki volt pirulva és dőlt róla a víz. Hirtelen fogalmam se volt róla, hogy mit tegyek. Ilyen esetekben mindig ott voltak a szüleink, ők rendezkedtek, ha betegek voltunk, de akkor csak ketten voltunk otthon és nem tudtam mihez kezdeni. Leültem az ágyára, mire ő belekapaszkodott a pólómba.

-Forró... - Nyögte ki alig hallhatóan, láttam rajta, hogy még beszélni is nehezére esik. Arra gondoltam, hogy felhívom a szüleinket, de nem akartam tönkretenni a pihenésüket. Tenyeremet Yui homlokára tettem és éreztem, ahogy a láza egyre emelkedett. Már szaladtam a fürdőszobába egy lavór vízért és egy ruháért, majd elkezdtem borogatni a homlokát. Vissza siettem a fürdőbe és matatni kezdtem az elsősegélyes dobozban lázcsillapító után, de annyi doboz közül fogalmam se volt róla, hogy melyik a megfelelő. Nagy pánikolásomat a telefonom zavarta meg. Üzenetet kaptam Shin-chantól. Miután elolvastam, bekattant, hogy ő tuti tudta segíteni, hisz az orvosira készül. Egy ilyen apróság semmiség neki. Rögtön fel is hívtam.

-Hallo? Mi az, Takao?

-Shin-chan, sürgősen szükségem van a segítségedre.

-Mi a baj, nanodayo?

-Yuinak nagyon magas a láza, de a szüleink elmentek egy Onsen-os útra és én nem tudom mit kellene tennem. Segíts, Shin-chan! - Erre meg fogta magát és letette a telefont. Abban a pillanatban nem volt olyan ember, akit jobban utáltam volna tőle. Vissza mentem megnézni Yuit, de a láza még makacsabbul kúszott felfelé, ezzel egyre nagyobb fájdalmat okozva neki. Már lassan sírni szerettem volna nagy tehetetlenségemben, amikor megszólalt a csengő. Lesiettem, hogy megnézzem, ki az, de nem várt meglepetésben volt részem. Shin-chan ott állt az ajtóban egy elsősegélyes dobozzal a kezében és rettenetesen zihált. - Shin... chan...? Mit keresel te itt?

-Nem azt mondtad, hogy a húgod belázasodott, nanodayo?

-De azt hittem nem érdekel, hisz... - Abban a pillanatban leesett a tantusz. Persze, hogy nem akart cserben hagyni, épp ellenkezőleg. Sietett amennyire csak tudott, hogy segítsen. Félre húztam a kezem, ezzel helyet adva neki, hogy belépjen. Nem szólt semmit, csak felsietett a szobába és megnézte a húgom homlokát.

-Megmérted a lázát? Mennyi volt?

-39.9°C, de szerintem azóta még nagyobb lett.

-Nem hiszem. Jól tetted a hideg vizes borogatást, az egy kicsit lejjebb vitte. - Majd kinyitotta a dobozt és kivett belőle kétféle gyógyszert. Kivett egy-egy szemet és Yui szájába tette, aki érezve a keserű ízt, rögtön le is nyelte őket.

-Nii-chan... Fáj... - Elindultak a könnyeim, képtelen voltam nézni, hogy szenved. Figyeltem őt, ám nem vártam volna azt, amit Shin-chan akkor tett. Megpaskolta Yui fejét és halkan súgta neki.

-Nincs semmi baj, most már rendbe fogsz jönni. - És felállt, majd levette a húgom homlokáról a borogatást és belemártotta a vízbe, de kötése még rajta volt. Rám nézett, majd hozzám szólt. - Hozz vizet, hogy tudjon inni. A láz sok folyadéktól fosztja meg, azt pótolnia kell. A gyógyszerek csillapítják a lázát és a fájdalmát is, nemsokára el fog aludni. Ha az megtörténik, akkor már csak sok alvásra lesz szüksége és holnapra kutya baja se lesz. - Beletette az elsősegélyes dobozba a kivett gyógyszereket, lezárta azt majd kilépett a szobából. Lementem a konyhába és feltettem a teát a tűzhelyre, majd egy kancsóba töltöttem vizet és egy pohár társaságában felvittem Yuihoz. Amikor megérkeztem, ő már nyugodtan feküdt és inni kért. Adtam is neki, mire lecsukta a szemeit és elaludt. Betakartam és csendben kilépve, húztam be magam után az ajtaját. Lementem a konyhába, megcsináltam a teát és a nappali felé vettem az irányt. Shin-chan csendben ült, várta, hogy mikor futok be. Letettem a két csészét és leültem mellé. Pár percig csak ültünk némaságban, majd nem bírtam tovább és elsírtam magam. Annyira megkönnyebbültem, hogy Yuinak már nem volt baja.

-Köszönöm, Shin-chan. - Erre maga felé fordított és megölelt. Nem akartam elhinni, de a melegség amit a karjaiban éreztem valódi volt. Hozzá bújtam, majd jobban eleredtek a könnyeim. Arra gondoltam, hogy imáim végre meghallgatásra találtak és Shin-chan ugyan úgy érez ahogy én. Felbátorodva, meggondolatlanul megszólaltam. - Szeretlek. - Vallomásom hatására eltolt magától és ijedt szemekkel nézett rám. Akkor jutott el a tudatomig, hogy az előző ölelés csak sima baráti gesztus volt, semmi több, de én mégis többet képzeltem mögé és meglett az eredménye.

-Takao, tudod, nagyon rosszul időzíted a tréfáidat. Nem tudsz olvasni a sorok közt, nanodayo?

-Shin-chan... Én... - Semmi értelmeset nem voltam képes mondani. Magamon meglepődtem, hogy mennyire nem tudom féken tartani azt a nagy számat. Végül Shin-chan már állt is fel, hogy elmenjen, de megragadtam a pólóját. - Ne menj.

-Ez az előbbi csak egy volt a fura vicceid közül?

-Eh? Ah, hogy az. Nos, őszintén szólva már nem is tudom. Amikor viccnek akartad beállítani, egy pillanatra végig futott az agyamon, hogy talán annak szántam, de most még egyszer belegondolva, nem hiszem, hogy az volt.

-Eléggé zavaros a válaszod. Akkor ezt értsem úgy, hogy járni akarsz velem?

-Persze arra is gondoltam, de ez biztos lehetetlen. Hisze te Shin-chan vagy. Ilyen dolgok az eszedbe se jutnának.

-Mióta?

-Eh?

-Mióta vagy szerelmes belém?

-Ööm... Amióta a Shutoku-ba jöttél. De ez semmin se változtat.

-De. Ez sok mindenen változtat. Takao, tudod, hogy mióta tartom rajtad a szemem?

-Ezt hogy érted?

-Mégis mit gondolsz, miért pont a Shutoku-ba iratkoztam?

-Ugye nem...

-De. Amikor először játszottál a Teiko ellen, már akkor érdeklődtem irántad. Sok időbe és munkába tellett, mire rájöttem, hogy melyik iskolába akarsz iratkozni, ezért én is oda jelentkeztem. Csak egybeesés, hogy erős a kosárlabda csapatuk. Úgy tűnhetett, hogy e miatt iratkoztam be abba a suliba, de ez félreértés. Miattad tettem.

-Shin-chan... Most hülyéskedsz? - Fejem teljes egészében bevörösödött szavai hallatán, de nem válaszolt a kérdésemre, csak félre fordította a fejét. Az épp elég volt. Az, akibe szerelmes vagyok, viszonozta a szerelmem. Leült mellém és megfogta az állam, magához húzott és megcsókolt. Azt se tudtam, hogy mit csináljak, mire Shin-chan nyelve elkezdett befurakodni a számba. Olyan furcsa érzés volt egy másik személy nyálát érezni, vagy nyelve érdes felületét, ahogy elsiklik a sajátom mellet feltérképezve a szám belsejét. Ez az érzés teljesen szétáradt a testemben egy bizonyos pontba koncentrálódva. Már szerettem volna szabadulni, amikor még jobban magához húzott és egyre mélyített a csókon. A hosszú francia után végre elengedett, de megszédülve a hirtelen eseményektől, dőltem rá a mellkasára. Próbáltam a felborult légzésemet valahogy visszaállítani több kevesebb sikerrel, de Shin-chan akkor is egy teljesen váratlan dolgot tett. Kezével megmarkolta az erekciómat, ami miatt majdnem sikerült elmennem. Elég ciki lett volna, ha ennyitől a gatyámba élvezek. Végül lejjebb húzta a nadrágom a boxerral együtt és teljesen rálátást nyert a farkamra. Karomat megragadva fordított a hasamra és hát mozdulataiból ítélve sejtettem, hogy a női szerep az enyém, bár azt meg kellett hagynom, vicces lett volna, ha ő játssza az uke szerepét. Letérdelt a kanapé elé, majd hátsómat magához húzta és kinyitotta az elsősegélyes dobozt. Kivett belőle egy tubust, majd kinyitotta azt. Rájöttem, hogy valamilyen fertőtlenítő krémet vett elő és első gondolatom az volt, hogy "naná, hisz Shin-chanról van szó", de utólag tisztázódott a helyzet, mert a krémet nem fertőtlenítőnek szánta hanem síkosítónak. Ráöntött valamennyit az ujjaira, majd egyiket betolta. Felszisszentem az érzésre, hisz a krém egy picit hideg volt és hát nem azért, de az a hely nem olyasmire van hogy dolgokat dugdossanak bele. Néhány percet mozgott, majd társította még egy ujját, végül már a harmadikat is beszuszakolta. Képtelen voltam bármi értelmeset kinyögni, így csak erőteljesen öleltem az előttem lévő párnát és próbáltam minél jobban visszatartani a hangom, hisz a húgom fent aludt az emeleten. Shin-chan néha eltalálta az érzékeny pontom már az őrületbe kergetve vele, kis idő után kihúzta az ujjait. Fel is néztem rá, hogy mi a helyzet ott lent, de akkor valami nagyobbat és forróbbat éreztem a bejáratomnak feszülni. Tudtam, hogy mire készül és már kezdtem is tiltakozni. - Shin-chan, ugye nem akarod betenni? Nem fér be! - De csak nem hallgatott rám és ment a saját feje után. Ahogy egyre jobban furakodott belém, annál erősebb fájdalmat éreztem abból a pontból. Rádőltem a kanapéra és nem is gondolva rá, hogy mennyire kínos pózban vagyok, próbáltam halkan tűrni. Shin-chan amint bejött, megállt egy kicsit és akkor vettem észre, hogy mennyire forró az erekciója. Szinte lángolt a testem, olyan volt mintha én is belázasodtam volna. Ráharaptam a párna szélére amikor megmozdult. Ahogy kijjebb húzta és ismét erőteljesen betolta erekcióját éreztem, hogy a fájdalom mellett valami kellemes bizsergés is végig fut bennem. Shin-chan odahajolt a fülemhez és suttogta a nevem. Kellemes volt hallgatni a mély baritonját, majd fogta magát és bele nyalt a fülembe. Hirtelen megremegtem és egy párnába eresztett nyögéssel elélveztem, ami a legcikibb, hogy előbb mint Shin-chan. Már azt hittem, hogy vége, de mellé fogtam kegyetlenül. Partnerem még nem ment el és persze nem akarta, hogy a számmal fejezzem be, hanem mozgott tovább ezzel még erősebb impulzusokat indítva meg. Kezdtem szédülni, amikor is Shin-chan belém élvezett és ahogy megéreztem azt a lávának tűnő forróságot magamban, én is követtem. Rádőltünk a kanapéra, majd partnerem kihúzódott belőlem és kivett a dobozából papírtörlőket. Lepucolta magát és már nyúltam én is a dobozért, de megragadta a kezem. Felkapott és elkezdett a fürdő felé battyogni velem a karjaiban. Megremegtem és kezeimmel takartam az arcom, majd halkan szóltam neki. - Shin-chan, folyik kifelé. - Kinéztem az ujjaim közül és akkor láttam életemben először Shin-chant rákvörösen. Belökte a fürdőajtót, betett a tusba, majd otthagyott. Véve a lapot megengedtem a meleg vizet és lassan elkezdtem lemosni magam, de egy hellyel nem tudtam mit kezdeni. Hátra nyúltam, majd követve előzőleg partnerem mozdulatait, két ujjamat toltam be és elkezdtem kinyomni az anyagot, amit az a lökött bennem hagyott. Lábaim remegni kezdtek, amikor a forró folyadék végig csurgott rajtuk és kénytelen voltam letérdelni. Jobban pucsítottam, hogy hozzá férjek a mélyebb helyekhez, erre félre gördült az ajtó és Shin-chan állt egy szál törölközőben, kezét hirtelen orrához emelte, mert megmagyarázhatatlan okból eleredt belőle a vér. Oda lépett hozzám, leült a csempére és megemelve engem ültetett az ölébe úgy, hogy a lábaira téve az enyéim teljesen nyitott könyvként éreztem magam. Jobb kezével elhúzta az egyik farpofámat így bal kezének ujjai könnyebben csusszantak be. Felnyögtem az érzésre, de most nem volt mibe fojtanom a hangom ezért jobbnak láttam, hogy bele harapok az ajkamba, de Shin-chan ezt nem méltányolta. Maga felé fordította a fejem és egy csókkal szorította belém a hangom. Miközben én a csókkal voltam elfoglalva, addig ő megtisztított amennyire csak tudott, végül kezeivel könnyített a kiújult erekciómon. Lefürdetett, majd áttörölte a testem egy törölközővel ahogy magát is és felsegítette rám a frissen hozott ruhákba. Nem ismertem rá az előzőleg önzően viselkedő Shin-chanra, aki úgy bánt velem mint valami drágakővel. Akkor kattant be, hogy a kanapé huzatja piszkos lett, de amikor lementünk, vagyis Shin-chan segített le, mert annyira fájt a seggem, hogy alig tudtam menni, láttam, hogy a huzat le van cserélve, minden tiszta. Az asztalon ott volt a kis kanna, benne frissen főzött tea. Töltött egy-egy csészével és a kezembe adta az egyiket. Furcsa volt ott ülni abban a csendtől kongó nappaliban, hisz nemrég még a nyögéseink és a kínos cuppogások hallatszottak.

-Mikor jönnek haza a szüleid? - Lepett meg a kérdésével.

-Ööm... Asszem ma érnek vissza. Miért kérded?

-Szeretnék beszélni velük valamiről. - Ezzel teljes mértékben a frászt hozva rám. Fogalmam se volt róla, hogy mit akart tőlük, és már féltem a legrosszabbtól, amikor is mocorgást hallottam az előszobában és beléptek a szüleim egy rakat szatyorral.

-Takao drágám, megjöttünk. Ah, látom Midorima-kun is átjött egy kicsit. Mit csináltatok a hétvégén? - Kérdezte anyám, aki olyan volt, mintha kicserélték volna. Apa a konyha felé tartott pár zacsival, amikor is Shin-chan felállt és mélyen meghajolt.

-Kedves Anya és Apa, szeretném megkérni önöket, hogy adják nekem a fiúkat. - Mondta ő teljes pléhpofával. Azt hittem, hogy megpróbál utánozni engem és valamilyen viccel akart előállni, de legnagyobb félelmemre nem mondott semmi olyat, hogy annak szánta volna. Anyám és apám csak földbegyökerezett lábakkal és valami leírhatatlan arckifejezéssel nézték Shin-chant, majd legnagyobb meglepetésemre anya elnevette magát.

-Apjuk, hallod? Jössz egy tízessel. - Szólt oda apámhoz aki csalódottan csapott egyet a kezével, de valamiért az az érzés támadt bennem, hogy nem azért mert kiderült, meleg vagyok.

-Anya? Mit akar ez jelenteni?

-Fogadtunk apáddal. Ő szentül azt hitte, hogy hetero vagy, de én sejtettem, hogy Midorima-kunhoz nem csak barátként ragaszkodsz.

-Most viccelsz?!

-Dehogy. Amúgy Yui merre van? - Teljes sokként ért a tudat, hogy anyámék fogadtak arra, hogy hetero vagyok vagy meleg.

Elmeséltem nekik, hogy Yui belázasodott és fent alszik az emeleten, majd azt is, hogy áthívtam Shin-chant segíteni. Anyámék megköszönték amit tett, majd udvariasan odaadtak neki bármiféle ellenkezés nélkül. Így kezdődött hát a szerelmi életünk azon a vasárnapi napon.

***Extra***

-Mit tettél volna ha elutasítanak, Shin-chan?

-Akkor elraboltalak volna.

-Huuh, milyen romantikus vagy.

-Takao, túl sokat beszélsz.

-Ah!


End file.
